Methods for scanning patients with the aid of two or more X-ray energy spectra and/or with the aid of energy resolving detectors are generally known. It is also known in principle that such scanning methods can be used to prepare CT image displays in such a way that it is possible to detect different materials in CT image data records. In particular, these methods are used in order to render contrast agent or calcium detectable even in low doses, and/or to quantify concentration thereof.
However, if the aim is to detect a necrotic or an edematous change in the bone marrow such as frequently occurs, for example, in sports injuries, neither the CT image nor the possibly calculated calcium or soft tissue content permits a conclusion on the state of the bone marrow. For this reason, the diagnosis of bone marrow edemas in conjunction with possible bone fractures currently requires both that patients be subjected to examination in a single spectrum or multispectra CT system in order to find bone fractures, that is to say damage in the mineral structure of the bone, and that a magnetic resonance tomography examination be carried out in which bone marrow edemas possibly present become detectable.